


Pinocchio.

by seashore_azure



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure
Summary: 仿生人設定





	1. Pinocchio.

**Author's Note:**

> 仿生人設定

　　

　　 _你長大後想當什麼？_

　　 _我想當抓壞人的警察。_  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　雪花飄降，潔白掩去腥紅與湛藍，漂浮在湖面的厚冰乍看之下堅固，實際上，每一步都是陷阱。午夜未過，陷入戒嚴的城市萬巷空城，荷槍實彈的S.W.A.T與暴民出沒於大街小巷，目標雖是排除異己，理念卻各不相同，一方是為了工作，一方則為發洩慾望。

　　巡警亮著警燈，以既定的路線穿梭在城市之間，即便人手不足，警察依然堅持找伴巡邏，不願落單，孤獨只會讓自己成為獵物。

　　警車停在巡查站旁，一名警察帶著熱騰騰的咖啡慰藉久未歸家的S.W.A.T，另一名則溜到後方活動廁所小解。

　　即將輪班的S.W.A.T享受香菸的撫慰，他對剛處理完生理需求的警探挑了挑眉，展現手中的菸盒。

　　擁有深色頭髮的警探毫不猶豫地接受，他行雲流水的從口袋裡掏出打火機。

　　火光閃現，白煙渺渺。警探隱約顯露的舌尖與沉浸在尼古丁舒適與隨之而來的些許微笑讓S.W.A.T跟著放鬆心情。處理仿生人久了，總想要跟其他人類說一些話。「街上還好嗎？」

　　「老樣子，警示燈一亮，什麼都沒見到。」警探對倒在雪地裡的機械挑了挑眉，「成果不錯啊。」他漫步到雪地旁，冷眼望著腳旁數十具眼角帶淚的仿生人，眼裡除了冷漠外，看不見其他神情。

　　S.W.A.T聳了聳肩，「它們跟老鼠一樣，到處都是。」

　　警探嘴角一勾，笑了，「誰叫人類忘了養貓呢。」

　　也許是用詞的關係，S.W.A.T瞬間有股拿出體溫計測量眼前人的衝動，但轉念一想，他肯定是工作太久，累了，哪有機械會抽菸跟上廁所的？

　　不遠處，聊完天的警察四處張望，「Reed！你去哪了？！該走了！」

　　「謝謝你的菸。」Gavin看也不看的輾熄扔在地上的菸，腳尖的觸感除了白雪外，還有堅硬的仿生骨骼。「這年頭錢可真難賺。」

　　「是啊。」S.W.A.T目送Gavin離開，他的目光漫不經心地望著對方踩滅的菸頭，轉頭回到工作崗位去了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　 _藍仙女，求您讓我成為真正的男孩。_  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　雪依然下著，警車內的廣播忠實回報集中營外的抗爭，Gavin邊打哈欠邊搖下車窗，似乎想藉寒風帶走超時工作的疲憊，一旁開車的Miller伸手調整廣播頻道，卻不知怎麼都離不開仿生人的抗爭，彷彿全美的媒體都在關注底特律。

　　「別白費力氣了，聽這些機械怎麼死的不是挺好的？」Gavin又打個哈欠，一隻手托著下巴，懶洋洋的望著街道兩旁破碎的商店櫥窗與被白雪掩埋的仿生人機體。

　　Miller關掉廣播，「我不想聽。」他瞪著眼前空無一人的道路，「我……」他輕聲罵了句髒話，「你知道嗎？那名Markus曾救過我，我不想知道他是怎麼死的。」

　　Gavin挑眉，「你確定那不是它一時的心血來潮？」他在額旁比劃一個象徵神經錯亂的手勢，「它可是披著漂亮假皮的機械，一刀子下去連叫都不會叫一聲。」

　　Miller皺眉，「百年前黑人不也是這樣？因為我跟你的膚色不同，所以不算人。」他嘆了口氣，「就算知道他是機械，但…我還是覺得他擁有生命。」

　　Gavin聳聳肩，做了一個不以為然的撇嘴，沒再接話，他可不想被當成種族歧視者。他半瞇著眼，剛剛灌下去的咖啡無法驅逐疲憊，街道的寂靜更是對提神一點忙都沒幫。

　　不過幾分鐘的時間，Gavin陷入短暫的睡眠中。夢境不存在現實，他見著的是色彩繽紛的記憶──一名小男孩抱著玩具槍，興致勃勃的研究構造，一旁同樣被拆解的幾台再簡易不過的機械人。

　　夜風傳來的尖叫驚醒Gavin，他瞬間睜開眼，想確認這是夢境自帶的幻覺。

　　急忙轉調行車方向的Miller打破同事的期望，他踩著油門，響著警笛，直往尖叫傳來的方向開去。

　　Gavin抓著扶手，刮在臉頰上的冷風讓他下意識縮起身體，「你開這麼快做什麼！？說不一定根本沒事！」

　　Miller反駁，「沒事有事總要過去看了再說！」

　　「開慢一點！」Gavin罵得更大聲，彷彿這樣做能讓同事理性一點，「剛剛才下過雪！」他不想出車禍！

　　也許是Gavin的叫罵起了作用，Miller的確開慢了一點，但由於尖叫傳來的方向很近，不過五分鐘的車程他們就看見事情起因──十來名不守宵禁的渾小子們手持木棍與球拍，圍著一名流血的仿生人不放。

　　也許是聽見警車接近的聲音，那群人紛紛放下手中的武器，半帶挑釁的看向車燈的方向。

　　Gavin鬆了口氣，「老天！一群沒事找事做的白痴。」他拍了拍Miller的肩，「走吧，根本什麼事都沒有。」

　　豈料Miller直接往那群渾小子的方向開過去。

　　Gavin緊抓住Miller的肩，「嘿！你在想什麼！？」那可是十來名壯漢，他們卻只有兩個人。

　　Miller回應的很直接，「我想帶她去集中營。」

　　「這樣有比較好嗎！？你只是在延遲它報銷時間！」Gavin口不擇言的咒罵，「想想你的兒子！他不是才幾個月大嗎？」

　　「我沒辦法無視那群人玩死她！」

　　不用Miller說，Gavin也知道他們離開後這裡會發生什麼事，今晚他看見的仿生機體沒有數十也有上百，相比之下，一槍斃命還算是輕鬆俐落的，如果這些東西真的有生命的話。

　　Miller停下車，拿著手槍走了出去。

　　Gavin抓了抓頭髮，呼叫支援後也跟上搭檔的腳步。

　　操他的！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　 _男孩拿著一張黑白照片，對於內容感到迷惑不解，他從沒看過這種東西，一抹黑暗中，左右各據一團泛白的物體，「這是什麼？」_

　　 _「這個是你。」粗糙的指尖指向其中一團物體，而後又移向另一個，「這是你的兄弟。」_

　　 _「那我為什麼沒有見過他？」_  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　如Gavin所料，這段美其名為『提醒民眾遵守法律』的舉止最後變成一場攻擊。他跟Miller簡易的武裝完全無法阻止面前這群嗑藥嗑到腦子壞掉的暴民。

　　他們阻止其中幾位，但目睹同伴被槍擊的驚嚇過後，這群混混不是放下手中的棍棒，而是直接向他們衝過來，逼得Gavin只能躲在警車後，以行動掩護Miller拖著那名仿生人躲避。

　　「支援還沒有來嗎？！」躲在子母車後，Miller對Gavin隔空喊話。

　　「我哪知道！？」Gavin耍嘴皮的同時險險閃開往他頭頂丟來的木棒，被砸到可不是開玩笑的事，「你為何不想想辦法！？英雄！」

　　解救是從上方來的，幾聲不過風響的哨音在幾秒內瞬間完成攻堅與壓制，那些暴民全倒下來，沒有人死亡，終生傷殘卻是有可能的。

　　Gavin抬頭看向支援來的方向，即將脫口而出的俏皮話全在對上一雙有如月光般的銀灰後消音，那是仿生人才會有的眼睛。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　 _「他們說我吃了你，」男人輕拍與自己神似的仿生臉孔，一旁儀器輸送著鮮紅的人造血液到尚未組裝完成的人造器官裡。_

　　 _「所以，我認為我該賠給你一具身體。」_  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　說來幸運，幾街區外的S.W.A.T接到Gavin的求助，他們在最新科技的幫忙下，以不過一分鐘的時間完成鎮壓，仿生人被丟到後車廂，與它的同類一塊送到集中營處理，而鬧事的暴民則會由另一輛車送到警局，等待檢察官發落。

　　跟鬆一口氣的Miller不同，Gavin雙手環胸，能距離那具『最新科技』的仿生人有多遠就多遠，那群S.W.A.T安撫般的說那台可是最新型，今天特別送來協助他們執行任務。

　　「你們不怕他異常？」Miller不解的詢問，又多往那台與Connor擁有相同臉孔的軍用型看了幾眼。

　　一名S.W.A.T神秘兮兮地壓低聲量，「模控生命公司在它腦袋裡裝了定時炸彈，只有我們知道解除密碼。」

　　Miller明瞭的點頭，眼神又多了幾分同情。

　　但對Gavin來說，這答案完全無法提供安慰，他下意識又往警車走去，巴不得能立刻駛離現場，可偏偏，那台軍用型似乎對他起了興趣，不管他走到哪，目光就跟到哪。

　　「可以走了嗎？」Gavin不耐煩的瞪向還想聊天的Miller，他最討厭對方沒完沒了的好奇心。

　　眼見S.W.A.T還有其他任務，Miller也不方便繼續打擾對方，「等一下！我去上個廁所！」

　　「操！就你屎尿多！」從口袋裡掏出煙，Gavin選擇躲在距離人群最遠的街角吞雲吐霧起來，幾名S.W.A.T在數呎之外清點暴民落下來的武器，在幾道已經止血的挫傷保護下，他一點都不擔心自身安全。

　　也許，Gavin不該這麼輕忽大意，因不過幾分鐘的恍神間，本該離開的軍用仿生人已經走到身後，抓住他的手臂。

　　Gavin冷冷的瞥了仿生人一眼，「你不想要你的腦袋了，塑料？」

　　仿生人的嗓音很低，近乎無聲，「你是異常仿生人。」

　　「看來所謂的最新科技也沒好到哪去，你只是一台壞掉的機械，」Gavin以眼神示意，「放開，蠢貨。」

　　仿生人沒有鬆手，相反的，它持續握緊Gavin，似乎想以行動證明論點。

　　Gavin知道他該大叫，他應該尖叫這台是異常仿生人，讓S.W.A.T射爆它的頭，相反的，他沒有，他剛才可是有在聽的，這台塑料的腦袋裡裝著炸彈，在這麼近距離的情況下引爆，他肯定也會跟著遭殃，到時不管怎樣，事情都很難解決。

　　所以，Gavin選擇另一個方法──他把燒到一半的菸碾進那雙眨也不眨的眼睛裡，同時間傳遞與那台Markus相同的代碼，資訊量大到足夠讓任何仿生人尖叫虛擬的疼痛，錯認自己擁有生命。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　 _它就是一個笑話。_

　　 _瘋子創造的法蘭克斯坦，十多年來只為了一個賭約虛幻度日。_

　　 _「你贏了，我就實現你的願望。」那名擁有相同臉孔的瘋子承諾，「相反的，你得聽我的。」_  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　手臂傳來的壓力仍存，仿生人的LED燈連半點變色都無，依然呈現與它血液相同的冷藍。

　　Gavin抬腳往仿生人踹去，這本該粉碎膝蓋的攻擊卻不知怎麼，彷彿踢到厚重的鐵板般，半點效果都沒有。

　　「──去你媽的！放手！」

　　Gavin拉高的嗓音吸引幾名S.W.A.T的注意，他們的視線不約而同地掃了過來，卻因為角度的關係，乍看之下，所有人都以為Gavin只是在跟他們的『最新科技』吵架。

　　這讓Gavin多擁有數十秒決定的時間。

　　仿生人偏著頭，眉眼多了幾分諷刺的笑意，「不好意思，我的系統很穩定，沒有異常化的可能。」它的舉止完全沒有傳達出語句中的歉意，相反的，它加大握力，意圖握碎掌心裡的機體，「你是Kamski特別製造出的機型，所有組件都以人體作為模板製造，模控生命公司會很高興獲得你的身體。」

　　「你是指拆解成一個組件、一個組件慢慢研究是吧？」Gavin笑了，他的笑容是如此決然，宛如終於獲得休息的輕鬆，「想得美，塑料。」

　　Gavin斷然貼近仿生人，原本擰著菸蒂的指尖轉為沿著對方脖頸而下，彷彿擁抱的親密在幾秒後，將會化為火焰的炙熱。

　　是一首歌讓Gavin停下火焚的自毀。

　　S.W.A.T沒關閉的電台廣播撥放出市區另一端的悠揚，在此同時，那名仿生人似乎永遠都不會變色的LED亮起明黃的色調。

　　不過眨眼間，仿生人鬆開手，躲開一個即將實現的死亡擁抱。

　　Gavin眨眨眼，他不曉得是什麼讓仿生人放棄手中的任務，但對他來說，不把握機會離開可真對不起他這段歲月混吃等死的偽裝。「──Miller！你是掉到馬桶裡還是摔進茅坑了！？你到底拉完屎了沒！？」

　　Miller站在警車旁，不甘示弱的回應，「早就好了！明明是你在跟那名仿生人說個沒完！」

　　「去你的！是它系統有問題，關我屁事！」Gavin三步併兩步的衝向警車，還不忘對仿生人比了個中指，「快走！誰受得了被誤成通緝犯審問啊！」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　 _「死亡不是你能擁有的東西。」_

　　 _不知第幾次的自毀後，Gavin望見的還是同一張臉，對方反覆說著同樣的話語，似乎這樣就能說服他放棄。_

　　 _「總有一天，人類會承認仿生人。」那名瘋子──世人眼中的天才如此說著。「而你也會獲得真正的生命。」_  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　天明之後，仿生人擁有世人認知的生命，至少，在人類還在乎這個議題的當下是如此。

　　早早離開警局的Gavin打著哈欠，開車駛向一處冷漠之地。跟之前幾次不同，迎接他的不是那張早看膩的臉蛋──永遠的不凋花，哈！一槍下去還不是爛得跟稀泥沒兩樣，就只有那名瘋子把它當寶貝。

　　一把拉開門的Kamski對Gavin挑了挑眉，未問出口的疑問與煩人的寂靜讓Gavin毫不客氣地翻了個白眼，「是啦、是啦，你贏了，高興了嗎？」

　　Kamski嘴角一勾，笑了，「不，我們誰都沒有贏。」

　　Gavin撇嘴，「你是想延長賭約還是想怎樣？」老子等停機的機會可是等很久了。

　　「再等一年看看吧。」Kamski往後退了一步，邀請Gavin進屋做每星期例行性的整修，眼前的仿生臉孔可是他最驕傲的成就，細膩的展現出人類的老化。

　　「去你的Kamski！」

　　「是『哥哥』。」

　　「去死啦！」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　隔天，Gavin自動自發地回去警局上工。副隊長的座位依然空著，留在桌面上的警徽刺眼的暗示所有人這裡曾發生過什麼事。

　　Gavin象徵性的朝Hank的空座位舉杯，他喝的當然是咖啡，他的消化系統雖然只能剁碎脫水任何食物，卻能以極為神似人體的方式排出異物，讓歷年來所有同事都沒懷疑過他的身分。

　　可對Fowler來說，這顯然是相當難受的一天，他沒有半分好氣的吼Gavin進去辦公室。

　　Gavin對同事莫可奈何又嘲弄的聳聳肩，雙手插在口袋裡，吊而啷噹的晃進辦公室。

　　Gavin剛拉開門就後悔了。

　　因那台仿生人──那台被Gavin吼說是爛貨的仿生人雙手背在身後，身姿筆挺的站在辦公桌前，對他彎起極似人類的笑容。

　　「這是你的新搭檔，你們自個認識一下。」

　　Fowler話才剛說完，仿生人立刻接話，「謝謝你，Fowler隊長，我相信我跟Reed警探會相處愉快的。」

　　Gavin不敢置信的看了看Fowler，又看了看那名笑得越來越讓他心寒的仿生人，瞬間明瞭為何昨晚結束整修時，Kamski的笑容如此令人生厭。

　　「──去你的我才不要！！！」

 

　　END？

　　歡迎提問！

　　基礎設定,雙胞胎嵌合體（英语：chimera、genetic chimerism、chimaera）  
　　另外一篇長篇我沒坑,只是剛好害喜吐到啥都設定都忘了,給我一點時間撿它回來......Orz"


	2. Happy Prince. -上-

　　Gavin對很多事都有偏好

　　他喜歡贏，不喜歡輸

　　他喜歡咖啡勝於茶水

　　他喜歡香菸勝於雪茄

　　他喜歡擁抱勝於親吻

　　他喜歡一夜情勝於長相廝守

　　他喜歡獨自一人勝於身旁有伴

　　他喜歡動物勝於人類或仿生人

　　他喜歡──Gavin不清楚有多少偏好是Kamski一時興起的系統設定，但他確定他跟對方喜好如此不同，即便他們擁有相似的長相，神似的DNA組合，卻不可能會有人把他們錯認成血親。

　　這也是Gavin敢在Fowler辦公室裡對上司咆哮卻沒有半分退讓的原因，要他接受一名仿生人做搭檔，好，隨便！但要他去接手Hank．Anderson那天殺的老酒鬼留下的爛攤子，想都別想！

　　「──我是重案組的，專門處理謀殺案，好嗎！？你腦袋是被狗啃了還是被仿生人敲了？」Gavin無視站在身後的新搭檔，也是他今早最惱火的主因，「仿生人沒有生命，它們只是一台長著腳，整天失控的機械！」

　　Fowler翻個白眼，堅持不懈的回吼，「你是沒看新聞嗎？！仿生人也擁有生命了，別讓我記錄你一筆種族歧視──」

　　「去你的警告，連法律都沒有保障的鬼東西哪來的生命！？」Gavin拍著甩到Fowler桌上的檔案，上頭清楚記載一名家政型仿生人的失蹤，「這陣子仿生人失蹤的案例少說有成千上萬，這些人報案還不是為了向模控生命公司申請理賠！」

　　一道相對冷靜的嗓音穿過火藥味十足的氣氛，淡然解釋，「Reed警探，申請理賠要有報銷檔案才能──」

　　Gavin頭也不回的吼，「閉嘴！不說話沒人當你是啞巴！」

　　豈料Fowler像是抓到一條救命繩，立刻打蛇上棍，「你聽到他說的了，要有殘骸才能申請。」他瞪著Gavin，額旁青筋跳著不祥的鼓動，「去找這些『機械』出來，Reed警探。」他扯了扯嘴角，「或是交出你的警徽跟配槍。」

　　Gavin瞪著Fowler的淡漠，火氣也跟著塵囂直上。

　　「──去你的！」

　　Gavin直接甩門走人，他沒走去辦公桌，直接衝向停車場。而他的新搭檔──RK900向Fowler點頭充作道別，立刻跟上警探的腳步，還機警的閃過差點甩到臉上的門。

　　RK900速度很快，計算精準的速度恰巧截斷Gavin開車走人的瞬間。它打開車門，順理成章的坐到副駕駛座。

　　「我有說你可以上來嗎？」Gavin瞇起眼，一手警告般的放到車門控制鎖上，只要他想，隨時都能開門踹人出去。

　　RK900不慌不忙的解釋，「你沒有交出警徽，警探，常理認為我們之間的工作搭檔關係是存在的。」

　　不知為何，這段話讓Gavin的火氣更旺盛，「滾出我的車！」

　　「我沒辦法。」RK900繼續實事求是，「你需要案件檔案資料，也需要支援。」

　　「我背起來了，滾！」Gavin直接打開副駕駛的車門。

　　RK900坐在副駕駛座上，LED燈依然維持湛藍，「你沒有否認需要支援這件事。」

　　「操！你不抓語病會死嗎！？」Gavin瞪向RK900，「你不是異常仿生人，服從命令是你最該做的事。」

　　「你也不是人類，我不用服從你的命令。」RK900條理分明的反駁，伸手拉上車門，「我清楚我們之前有一段立場不同導致的衝突，但我現在是你的工作搭檔，工作不適合夾帶私人情緒，警探。」

　　Gavin頭撞在方向盤上，瞬間有種他寧可身旁坐的是那台傻裡傻氣的RK800的衝動，至少對方還會聽話，「──閉嘴！」

　　「那你要去詢問案情了嗎？」RK900慢條斯理地打開GPS導航系統，「現在是上下班時間，第七大道有遊行，系統建議你避開國道高架橋與附近區域的快速道路，好節省來往的時間。」

　　Gavin發出一連串語焉不詳的咒罵，暗自規劃該怎麼神不知鬼不覺繞去垃圾掩埋場，一槍斃了身旁的仿生人。

　　「另外，基於互信與告知原則，我得事先告知你我的機體有加固與防彈的塗層，在重量跟堅硬度上跟一般仿生人不同。」RK900設定好行車路線，皮笑肉不笑的補充，「希望你能專心開車，警探。」

　　Gavin認真認為今天一定是他起床的方式不對，怎麼上天偏偏派來這一個煞星給他？！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　事隔多日，Miller再度見到Anderson副隊長，對方沒有領走放在桌上的警徽，而是直接走進Fowler辦公室。

　　這是Miller第一次見兩人沒有涉及爭吵，雖然Fowler依然嘆息的談話。

　　Fowler擺了擺手，Miller知道這是對方同意的訊號。

　　Anderson副隊長再度離開警局，沒有人知道他去哪裡。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　報案人對於Gavin的來訪感到困惑，這對老夫妻站在門口，你看我我看你的，吞吞吐吐地表示他們沒有做這件事。由於兩人都沒有說謊的跡象，屋裡擺設也相當樸素，根本找不出一絲年輕人慣用的電子設備，Gavin正想把這件案子當作謊報，一了百了時，一道稚嫩的嗓音戳破他的美夢。

　　「是我報的案。」

　　一名年約七、八歲的男孩踮著腳，抬起頭，莫名嚴肅的表示，「他們把Mana帶走了，我要找她回來。」

　　兩名老夫妻更慌了，他們一個拉著男孩一個連忙向Gavin道歉，急忙掩上門的手卻被Gavin擋住了。

　　「聽起來很有趣。」Gavin向老夫妻挑眉，「介意說給我聽聽嗎？」

　　老夫妻互看一眼，各自嘆息，原本要關上的門也敞開了。

　　Gavin從男孩口中得知報案的來由，某一天特別吵鬧的晚上，Mana消失了，她再也沒有回家。

　　「她答應我要回來的。」小男孩咬著唇，淚眼婆娑，卻不願哭出來，「她不能爽約！」

　　沒多久，Gavin在老人家口中得知另一個故事，上個星期，政府要求上繳仿生人，所有街訪鄰居都知道他們擁有仿生人，卻不知道他們實際擁有幾台。如果他們不繳出仿生人，那些自以為民警的小混混會砸爛他們的門，放火燒他們的家。他們不得不這麼做，而那名家政仿生人也同意了。

　　那是他們最後一次見到那名笑起來相當溫柔的仿生人。

　　「我們不敢跟他說Mana到底去哪了，我們怎麼能說呢？」

　　老人家抓著彼此的手，手帕抹去淚水，卻沒有擦去他們眼中的哀傷。

　　Gavin向老人家要了家政仿生人的編號，表示他會回去找找看相關紀錄。

　　而在車上，RK900直接說出答案，「集中營報銷的仿生人名單裡沒有這台仿生人的編號，」它面無表情，嗓音更是冷漠，「你可以向耶律哥提出尋找的要求，目前成功機率不高於10%。」

　　Gavin觀察附近街道的道路監視器，沒有對此表示意見。

　　「警探，你可以向他們表示集中營已經報銷這台仿生人，好節省彼此時間。」

　　Gavin抽出手，指尖沿著道路監視器的線路虛畫而過，「塑料，這條街的監視器影像儲存在哪？」

　　RK900如實報了一個地址。

　　Gavin扯了扯嘴角，隨即鑽進車裡，「你要跟上來？還是回警局待機？」

　　RK900跟了上去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Hank坐在吉米酒吧的一角，面前玻璃杯裝的不是酒，而是難喝至極的綜合果汁，他盯著面前的手機，想搞懂該怎麼調整影像的清晰度。

　　Jimmy看不下去的幫忙Hank調整影像，對方一臉便秘的賴在他店裡快整個上午了，嚇跑大半的顧客，讓他快做不成生意。

　　頓時，Hank看見藏在排排站立的仿生人中的畫面，暗處一閃而過的金屬光芒，一張到哪他都不會錯認的蠢臉，搭配背景義正嚴詞的宣言，不管是什麼讓對方放棄這次的行動，都無法保證他不會再做出類似的行為。

　　無心去聽Jimmy饒是諷刺的詢問，Hank丟了一張紙鈔，急沖沖的走了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Gavin要找的不單單是一台道路監視器的錄像，他沿著報案人的家門，順著時間與錄像裡人物的動態，找了至少十來台的監視器，花費一整天的時間，卻連對方所有行程與身分都沒有調查清楚。

　　「老天，他們到底幹了多少蠢事！？」雙腳翹在桌上，Gavin打了個極大的哈欠，雖然咖啡能延緩體內強迫睡眠程式(願神詛咒Kamski的雞婆與完美主義)，他還是覺得自己隨時都會倒下。

　　站在旁邊的RK900完全體現Gavin的命令，當一台安靜不說話的機械，只有額旁偶爾會亮起的LED燈顯示仿生人不是陷入待機模式，而是純粹的不想說話。

　　Gavin又打了個哈欠，決定讓影像分析系統自動去跑這些永遠看不完的資料，先趴在桌子上瞇一下先。

　　黃燈亮起的瞬間，RK900開口，它的嗓音沒有人類久未使用後的沙啞，依然是如此完美且冰冷，「耶律哥沒有這台仿生人的資料。」

　　Gavin哼了聲，決定不把『就算有也不給你』這句諷刺說出口，他太累了。

　　RK900卻沒打算放過Gavin，「你大可一開始就交給影像分析系統處理，為什麼要花這麼多時間？」

　　Gavin翻個白眼，再度吞下一連串『電腦分析是會出錯的你這有眼無珠的蠢塑料』，轉為一句精簡的，「你這種東西才不會懂。」

　　可惜的是，Gavin話還沒說完，睡眠程式已經凌駕在所有事物之上，他睡著了。

　　RK900偏頭，辨識分析系統清楚告知它眼前的警探已經陷入近似人類睡眠的待機狀態(同樣的，它不明白睡眠的原因。)，它分析Gavin體內人造器官運作情形，確認系統一切正常，然後視線又轉向正在跑的影像分析系統。

　　即使依外行人來看，也會認為這個分析程式相當粗糙，它只能分辨人臉，卻無法分辨每一台仿生人彼此之間細微的不同，抓取出的資料越來越多，錯誤也是，而這些會造成最終分析上的延遲與過多耗能。

　　RK900無聲的靠近控制台，退去指尖的皮膚層，它的任務不在此，它得加快分析速度，減少浪費的時間。

　　Gavin手指抽動，但他沒有醒來。

　　RK900望著Gavin的睡臉，LED鮮少的亮起長達數十秒的豔黃，它持續記錄對方體內人造器官與仿生人組織相互融合的奇妙景象。

　　依照RK900之前的分析，Gavin擁有自己的DNA，跟每一名生物體一樣，獨一獨二且與其他生命體有所連接，對方在生物學上可以視為生命，但在機械學上，它又會被視為似仿生人存在，這兩項特點讓想涉獵人體醫療與器官移植的模控生命公司相當的好奇。

　　不過十來分後，RK900完成分析報告，紙張列印的細微聲響驚擾到另一個人的睡眠。

　　Gavin發出幾聲迷糊的低喃，邊揉著臉邊睜開了眼，他先看一眼現下時間又看了眼螢幕上的影像分析報告，隨即咒罵的嘆息。「蠢電腦。」

　　「分析報告完成了，你能依照上頭的內容尋找可疑的嫌疑犯。」RK900輕聲解說，隨即提問，「Reed警探，你剛說我無法理解，但你顯然可以。我想請問你，你我之間差別難道就是Kamski製造你的原因嗎？」

　　「你這麼聰明，自己想去。」

　　Gavin翻閱報告，頭也不回的走人。

　　RK900跟了上去，沒有遮掩額前一直亮著的豔黃。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Hank在人群中繞著，他沿著曾經發生仿生人抗爭的路線，緩慢的走著。他想知道那群被解放的仿生人都到哪去了，剛成立的耶律哥總部不過是幾棟不過十來坪的老舊大樓，沒有空間塞這麼多人，街道上的店家卻閉口不言，不願多談。

　　Hank持續的走著，夜晚與細雪掩蓋他的足跡。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　酒吧前總是喧鬧，而在後門則是髒污與黑暗的盤踞之地，今晚，這條罕無人煙的暗巷隱約傳出哀號，幾名身影倒下了，還有幾名想逃，卻被一名更加高大的影子擋住去路。

　　Gavin甩落指節上的鮮血，腰間別著的警徽在黯淡燈光的照耀下，閃爍比死亡還要可怕的金黃。

　　「老實坦承你們把那些機械丟到哪去了，我既往不咎，嗯？」

　　一開始聽見這句話時，他們這群人高馬大，橫行街頭的年輕人各個哄笑不已，認為這名較為矮小的警探完全是不自量力。現在，他們笑不出來了，滿是鮮血與碎牙的嘴結結巴巴的說著一處廢棄的港口。

　　Gavin點點頭，轉身走人，RK900也是。疼痛能讓人長記性，碎掉的膝蓋也能。他們不認為這群已經嚇破膽的小混混們說謊。

　　而夜晚的港口水很深，溫度更是駭人。

　　Gavin雙手插在口袋裡，嘴裡叼著的菸隨著呼吸亮著一明一暗的光輝，他瞪著面前不過數尺的暗水，陷入思索。

　　「當時的水溫為零下三十度，仿生器官無法在這種溫度下正常運作。」RK900公事公辦的解釋，「不管當時有幾台仿生人落水，它們已全數報銷。」它一頓，語調裡多了幾分阻止，「你沒有必要為這些毀壞的機體下水。」

　　「誰說我要下水了？我壓根不在乎這些東西。」Gavin扯了扯嘴角，「Fowler要我完成工作，我完成它，只是如此。」他一手拿著菸，隨意比劃，「但即使我不在乎，你也不在乎，」他語調一沉，「總是有人在乎它們。」

　　Gavin手一甩，菸落到水中，原本明亮的火光很快就熄滅了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Hank醒了過來，他露宿街頭，渾身又冷又疼，但他還活著。昏鈍的腦袋裡除了少許酒精外還有昨晚好不容易從那群徘徊在街頭的流浪者口中問到的資料，他今晚不算沒有收穫。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　最後，Gavin委託港務局，以清掃垃圾為由從港口打撈出十來具仿生人破碎的機體，也許那名男孩會拉著那對老夫妻去領取他們的Mana，也許不會，但這不是他該管的事。他打完例行性的案件報告，把這件失蹤案設為結案，就此封存。

　　一旁的RK900觀察Gavin工作，LED燈亮了一整晚的豔黃，看得他好不煩燥，「我要回去了，你自己找一個地方待機。」

　　RK900跟著Gavin站起身，「Reed警探，你的精神狀況不適合開車。」

　　Gavin眉一挑，「法律規定仿生人不能開車。」雖然異常仿生人考取駕照後就能，RK900絕對不是它們這類生命。

　　RK900回應得很順，徹底迴避自己是否為異常仿生人的答案，「一點違規無傷大雅。」

　　「隨便你。」鑰匙丟給RK900，Gavin又打了個哈欠，直接鑽到副駕駛座，「到了再叫我。」他不在乎RK900是否會直接開往模控生命公司，他想停機又不是一天兩天的事了，提早執行也不算什麼壞事。

　　幾小時後，天光喚醒Gavin，他躺在住所的床上，溫暖厚實的棉被裹著他，誘拐他多賴一下床的慾望。他沒有。

　　Gavin裹著大衣，對於回到住所的方式有相當模糊的印象，RK900似乎是把他抱了回來，他等會肯定要命令對方刪除這段記憶。但話說回來，那台不聽話的仿生人到哪去了？

　　Gavin繞行住所一圈，沒有看見RK900，他打開窗，在清晨冰冷的空氣包裹下，見著那台待在車裡待機的仿生人。

　　不知為何，眼前的景象讓Gavin微微勾起嘴角。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　 ** _系統回報_**

　　 _接觸目標中，無須排除不利因素_

　　 _目前情況能提高任務的成功率_  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　幾天過後，當Gavin看見分配到的案件滿滿的都是仿生人失蹤案時，頓時有種天要亡他的錯覺，一、兩件案子還能當成為誤判，但瞧瞧這上百件的案子，媽的Fowler是存心搞他！！！

　　坐在旁邊的Miller莫可奈何的傳話，誰叫Fowler今天被叫去開會了？──隊長說最近上頭很注重這件事，好好幹。

　　去他的好好幹！Gavin沒把螢幕砸碎全是因為他修養好，而不是正前方的那名RK900笑得滿臉無辜。操，這笑容配上身高實在有夠詭異！

　　「我去買吃的。」Gavin有氣無力的逃避現實，偏偏有人不讓他當鴕鳥。

　　「警探，有藉於你剛吃完早餐，攝取過多的熱量對你今天的工作表現有害無利。」RK900一派的義正嚴詞。

　　Gavin光聽就抓狂，「──去你媽的！不想吃子彈就給我閉嘴！！！」

　　RK900繼續實話實說，「浪費資源是不必要的行為。」

　　「滾！！！」

　　Gavin雖然叫人滾，最後卻像是落荒而逃的那位，幾天相處下來，他對於RK900只感覺到貨真價實的心累。Gavin每天除了急需額外的熱量補充外，還需要幾杯高咖啡因的濃縮咖啡撫慰身心，所幸今早警局附近的餐車兩者皆有，讓他著實滿足一會口腹之慾，也讓他更不想回警局面對那一連串的失蹤案件跟RK900。

　　心滿意足的啃著薯片，Gavin熟門熟路的繞著巷子走回警局，他刻意無視身後跟著的腳步聲，漫不經心地走著。

　　薯片很快被吃完了，但Gavin依然裝做裡頭滿是食物的模樣，迅速果斷的拐了個錯誤的彎，一抹白淨的身影以極快的速度出現在他面前，一把扯住他的衣領。

　　Gavin想也不想的把薯片包往對方身上砸去，另一手握緊的拳頭毫不客氣的擊中對方腹部，他聽見哀號，聲音卻不是他攻擊的對象，而是來至身後。

　　Gavin訝異的抬起頭，只見他攻擊的那名埋伏者──RK900冷著一張臉，一手維持把Gavin往身後扯去的動作，另一隻手則以可以碎骨的力道捏住跟蹤Gavin那個人的頸部──一名仿生人，冷然發言，「你回來晚了，警探。」

　　薯片包從RK900身上飄走，死寂頓時壟罩住三人，莫名的痛楚突然從Gavin的拳頭往手臂蔓延，疼得他臉色一白。

　　「──我操你的沒事躲在這做什麼啊！？」Gavin甩著手，赫然想起RK900特別加固的機體，去他媽的！一拳揍下去比打鐵板還痛！

　　「我幫你解決跟蹤者。」RK900面色不改的回報掃描結果，「沒有骨折，警探，個人建議你下次別這麼做。」

　　「如果不是你我會這麼做嗎！？」Gavin用力踹向RK900，仿生人輕而易舉地躲開了，「他媽的，我能處理的事你不要來添亂！！！」

　　「我能增加你的工作效率。」

　　「我不需要！」

　　被RK900捏住脖子的仿生人發出幾乎窒息的哀號，Gavin抓亂頭髮，示意搭檔放對方下來。

　　RK900對於這道命令到執行的相當徹底，它手一鬆，被懸得半天高的仿生人立刻摔在地上，淚眼婆娑的換氣。

　　Gavin蹲在仿生人面前，他現在認出對方只是一般的家政型，還是最基礎版，他等著對方換完氣，心知沒有空氣進去仿生肺部的話，一般仿生人很快就會因為機體溫度過高，自燃而死。

　　「總之，你找我有事嗎？」

　　仿生人咳著嗽，面帶恐懼的望著站在Gavin身後的RK900，「對不起，我不是故意要嚇人，我、我想請您……」

　　Gavin翻個白眼，以眼神示意RK900站遠一點。

　　RK900是聽令了，但也只是象徵的後退兩步，保持隨時能靠近的距離。

　　Gavin嘆了口氣，「你想幹嘛？說清楚一點。」

　　家政仿生人縮起身子，吞吞吐吐的說自己從仿生人專屬暗網查到一個消息，說有一名警探能幫忙像他這樣的仿生人找人。

　　見Gavin臉色頓時一黑，家政仿生人嗓音更小了，卻依然堅定的說著自己有一名朋友，在抗爭日前失蹤了，他想找他。

　　Gavin聽完第一個反應，「我沒空。」他是真的沒空，他桌面的失蹤案印出來都要快比他本人還高了。「你不能自己找嗎？」

　　家政仿生人搖頭，他不知道該怎麼找，那段時間他跟自己的主人出國旅遊，恰巧躲過這場動亂，更避開被當成廢棄品上繳的命運，豈料回國後，原先的生活全亂套了。

　　「我、他是我的朋友，我是指，我跟他的主人是鄰居，我們常常搭同一台公車，有時候也會聊天。」家政仿生人扭著手中的購物袋，「但是，我得幫忙主人處理家務，沒辦法一直出來找，我也不知道該怎麼找……」他期期艾艾的望著Gavin，「請問您可以幫我找嗎？」

　　Gavin暗自禮讚完Fowler的祖宗十八代後，再度開口，「我有一個問題。」

　　「嗯！」

　　「你是異常仿生人嗎？」

　　家政仿生人像聽到什麼不得體的字眼般，慌忙的四處張望，「沒有，我沒有。」他垂下頭，「但、我很擔心對方……」

　　Gavin翻個白眼，一開始不都是這樣？先從一個念頭開始發芽，然後再反覆累積的刺激下，念頭轉為行動。這名家政仿生人即使沒有異常，也離那條路不遠了。「好吧，跟我說說你朋友的型號跟代碼。」

　　家政仿生人乖乖巧巧，有問必答的回覆所有Gavin需要的資料，沒多久就像遺忘剛才被RK900的攻擊般，高高興興地走了。

　　Gavin依然蹲在原處，疲累的嘆了口氣。

　　RK900十分不會看Gavin臉色的提醒，「集中營的報廢名單裡沒有這台仿生人，我已經發訊詢問耶律哥。」他偏頭，「要先去案發現場嗎？」

　　Gavin摀住臉，只想尖叫。

　　到底是誰散撥我能幫這群蠢塑料忙的消息！！？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Hank走在城市的另一端，缺乏整修的市容雜亂且龍蛇混雜。他每到一處新地方就拿著一張模糊的照片詢問當地人。

　　有時，Hank會遇見仿生人(他越來越會辨認這些取下LED的新物種)，但他們不是沉默以對就是刻意躲避。

　　Hank走了一整天，什麼成果都沒有。

　　他沒有放棄。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　出乎意料外，早在Gavin晃去詢問失蹤仿生人的雇主前，耶律哥先傳來通知，他們對這名仿生人有印象，對於目前狀況卻含糊其詞。

　　Gavin接受耶律哥提出的會面請求，交通很亂，他不小心遲到幾分鐘，自從進到耶律哥總部的大門後他不停抱怨一路上的混亂。

　　「──操，這該死的天氣！」

　　「如果你照我設定的路線走，可以少浪費十四分鐘。」

　　「閉嘴，誰要照機械的路走！你想讓我去跳五大湖嗎！？」

　　「警探，那是上百代以前的人工智能才會做的事。」

　　「我看不出你跟那種東西有什麼分別。」

　　Gavin拉開門，跟裡頭的仿生人對上目光，他不知是否該慶幸等待的人不是Markus，而是最常待在他身旁的PL600──Simon。

　　「午安，Reed警探，」Simon目光略遲疑的飄向RK900，「抱歉，肯定是我們這裡遺漏了，我沒有接受到你有同伴的訊息。」

　　「不用理它，它是過來旁觀的。」Gavin一屁股坐在椅子上，無視Simon聽見他用詞的不悅，開門見山，「所以你有那名仿生人的消息了？」

　　「他是從集中營倖存的仿生人，目前在接受耶律哥的庇護。」Simon輕輕巧巧的微笑，「我能否請問您尋找他的原因？」

　　「有一台仿生人在找他。」Gavin十指交握，饒是諷刺，「不是我份內的工作，但對方找上門來拜託我也沒辦法拒絕。」他開啟手機的投映系統，面板映射出今早『襲擊』他的仿生人。

　　Simon點點頭，「我會再詢問對方的意願。」他語帶歉意，「也許要幾天後才能給你答覆。」

　　「隨便你，反正你們知道怎麼找我。」

　　Simon看了站在Gavin身後的RK900一眼，「也許吧。」

　　Simon離開了。

　　Gavin繼續坐在原處玩手機，顯然不想動。

　　RK900淡然，「你知道他已經有了答案。」

　　Gavin扯了扯嘴角，「知道又怎樣，他不肯說，難道你要用逼的？」手機響起順利破關的效果音，他從Simon離開的瞬間就開始打電動。

　　900沒有半分遲疑，「這是可實現的選項。」

　　Gavin笑出聲，饒是諷刺，「你想跟那台RK800一樣，死的不明不白嗎？」他揮了揮手機，上頭如今是滿滿的新聞畫面，裡頭包含一艘打撈出的沈船，曾經的耶律哥總部。「人類現在在乎這幾名仿生人，特別是那名聖子，」他刻意用手機殼敲了敲RK900胸口，「你有一百多年的時間可以等，何必在風頭上惹事？」

　　RK900垂頭注視面前這名矮自己半個頭的警探，「你沒有嗎？」

　　Gavin翻個白眼，暗自嘀咕一句愛抓人語病的蠢塑料，而後才聳聳肩，「我不打算有。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Hank穿梭在比肩隨踵的人群中，幾名混混跟著他，眼中閃著殘忍的光芒。他太心急，問錯問題，而這就是他的代價。

　　Hank加快腳步，想藉由人群甩掉後方的追擊，可不知怎麼，有一道人影吸引住他的目光。

　　Hank忘記後方的威脅，更忘記此行的目的，他單純的追著前方不過咫尺的身影，急切地伸出手。

　　一名男孩以不悅回望Hank的粗魯，隨即轉身離開。Hank連忙道歉，回頭之餘，他身後的威脅不知何時消失了。

　　幾分鐘後，Hank從警方廣播查到那幾名混混被不明人士攻擊，其手法乾淨俐落，在短短數秒內封殺且壓制可能的反擊，宛如出於仿生人之手。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　鮮少的，Gavin午後繞去一個地方，那有著整齊，望不見邊際的綠茵，簡約的石板豎立在翠綠之中，以素白透露此地蘊含的哀傷。

　　Gavin沒有下車，他透過車窗，望向一行不過數人的隊伍，他們圍繞一具簡約的木棺，仿生人神父為亡者祝禱，一名男孩哭得滿臉是淚，他身後的老夫妻也難掩悲傷。

　　Gavin靜靜望著面前這一幕，點起了菸。

　　RK900坐在副駕駛座上，額旁的LED燈亮起不過半秒的淡黃，「如果我沒有計算錯誤，你之後依然擁有近百年的時光。」

　　Gavin扯了扯嘴角，「你算錯了。」他眼裡滿是諷刺，「這具身體的器官跟人類差不多，甚至會因為使用人造血液老化得更快，我沒那麼多時間。」他朝仿生人吹了口煙，「再說，活那麼長做什麼？拖著要死不活的身體，躺在床上等腐爛？我才不要。」

　　RK900無畏Gavin的挑釁，「你有使用電子腦，你可以成為完全的仿生人。」而不是像現在的四不像。

　　Gavin笑了，聲音裡一點笑意都沒有，「瞧瞧你在說什麼？再多說一點，你說到嘴爛掉我或許會相信你是Kamski派來煩我的，而不是模控生命公司丟來的臥底。」

　　RK900陷入沉默，這還是Gavin第一次瞧見他額旁LED燈持續這麼久的豔黃，他煩躁的翻個白眼，懶得再說。

　　不遠處，送葬的親朋好友逐漸離去，男孩依然坐在墓碑前不停啜泣。

　　Gavin羨慕男孩的悲傷，他知道對方會接受死亡的事實，任何人都會，只是時間早晚的問題。遲早有一天，Kamski也會接受他的兄弟在母胎時就已死亡，Gavin不過是一台僵桃代李的玩具，還是做得很爛的那一種。

　　指尖傳來莫名的溫度，Gavin回頭，發覺RK900不知何時取走他手中的煙，理所當然的捻熄。

　　「即使如此，警探，你不該抽這麼多煙。」

　　Gavin挑眉，沒跟仿生人爭多一根菸或少一根菸對他的身體來說根本一點差別都沒有，他就是爛到底了，「……發信問問那群愛玩家家酒的仿生人們，它們應該有答案了。」

　　RK900溫順的點頭，「好的，警探。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　這是Hank距離對方最近的一次，他不做提醒的撞開門，房間裡只有一張窄床與一個簡陋到可以說是椅子的塑膠桌。

　　房間裡一點生人的氣息都沒有，但Hank依然知道他要找的人曾經待在這過。他看著塑膠桌上的紙卡與壓在上頭，擦得閃閃發亮的硬幣，近似印刷體的字跡清楚寫著永別的單詞。

　　Hank捏爛紙卡，卻萬分珍惜的將硬幣收到距離胸口最近的暗袋裡。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　Gavin再度和Simon見面已經是一天後的事，這回RK900聽從他的安排，沒有跟在身旁。

　　Simon帶來失蹤仿生人的訊息，卻不願提供對方現在的位置，「有些仿生人不想被人類打擾，」他淡然說著，「還請對方見諒。」

　　Gavin聳聳肩，表示不在乎，對他來說只要能結案，啥事都能接受。他收走寫著聯絡方式的晶片，隨即轉身走人。

　　但Simon顯然不想讓Gavin離開，「Reed警探，我有一件事想跟你說。」

　　Gavin挑眉，滿臉的『有屁快放，老子沒那麼多時間』的厭煩。

　　「你身旁的仿生人，他不是異常仿生人，是嗎？」

　　「這不甘你的事。」

　　「這的確不關我的事，但那台RK系列繼承的是前任仿生人獵手的模組，曾經身受其害的我們不禁有些擔心，」Simon神情帶著擔憂，「我想詢問你，既然他不是異常仿生人，那你知道他聽從的是誰的命令嗎？」

　　「不是我的就是了。」Gavin扯了扯嘴角，「這裡又不是軍隊，沒有人管得動它。」他饒是嘲弄的想，說不定他得用個軍階才能讓在外頭等著的蠢電腦徹底聽話。Reed上校，不管怎麼念都帶著一抹惹人厭的感覺。他喜歡。

　　眼見Simon不再開口，Gavin轉身走了。他雙手插在口袋裡，邊走去車子邊回想那對老夫妻少說有數十年的屋子，那裡頭連一台最簡單的撥接網路都沒有，那名男孩是怎麼把他的消息丟上網的？

　　查覺Gavin的接近，原本靠著車子待機的RK900睜開眼。

　　Gavin看著仿生人眼中逐漸浮現出的光彩，他腦海浮現兩人第一次見面時的月光，那樣的乾淨，漂亮，似極死神的鐮刀。

　　Gavin扯了扯嘴角，將車鑰匙拋到還沒弄清楚狀況的RK900懷裡，「傻在那做什麼？回去了。」  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　 ** _任務回報_**

　　 _已掌握目標位置_

　　 _規劃清除方案中……_

 

　　TBC

　　下一回完結!


End file.
